Vile
Vile, known as VAVA (ヴァヴァ) in Japan, is a major antagonist in the MMS Rpg. He used to be a member of the Maverick Hunters and was ranked S-A Class in Sigma's 17th Elite Unit prior to his commander's rebellion against humanity. History MMS Rpg Movie Inside their base, Villain leader Sigma plots to intercept the Heroes, and leaves his lieutenant Vile in charge of Abel City. The Heroes blast off aboard an Hero spaceship. Deep in space, an asteroid collision forces them to use up most of their energy clearing a path through the resulting debris. The Villains take advantage of this vulnerability and board the ship. Both ships spin out of control, crashing on Earth. Four million years pass, and time goes by, as Earth modernizes around the Shuffle and the mountain in which it now rests. It is the year 1984, and volcanic activity stirs the half-buried Shuffle, awakening the computer systems aboard. Sigma observes that much time has passed since the crash. An impudent Bowser leaves a parting shot at the Shuffle, unwittingly awakening the dormant Heroes within, with Zero as the first Hero to awaken. Sigma decrees that their mission is to drain Earth of its resources in order to build an ultimate weapon and conquer the universe (as one is so often wont to do). To start, they will need a base of operations, so he puts Eggman in charge of converting the area for the construction of a new star cruiser. The Villain Metal Sonic trashes a nearby power station to serve as raw materials. Meanwhile, Sigma hides out in the abandoned Salesforce Tower in Indianapolis, a top-secret facility where the world’s most powerful computer, The Overlord, is housed. Sigma reprograms the computer with his own personality and gives it the power to control remotely dangerous machines of all types through the use of "Remote Control Circuit Linker cards." This leads to an encounter with them inside Dave & Busters and later inside The Children's Museum of Indianapolis where he gets his hands on the dragon wand seen in Michael Redd vision. MMS Rpg: Return of Apollomon They then make their way to a nearby research facility where a Mini-Con has been discovered and engage the numerous enemy guards. Vile then erupts from the facility in a massive explosion and attacks the hero, both with his sword and his jet mode. After defeating Vile, Sonic orders the Heroes back to the Redeemer Lutheran Church to stop Kabula, unaware that Vile still functions. The Heroes then head to Alaska, believing it to be the location of Neo Metal Sonic's base and make their way through a large mountainous region. They use a cave system to travel through one of the mountains and up to higher ground. Vile, piloting a starship, purposely crashes the ship in an attempt to crush the Hero. The ship ends on a steep cliff and the Heroes infiltrate it. After making their way through the ship and battling through its Metallix crew, they confront Vile on the bridge. The scuffle causes the cliff edge to be destroyed and the ship is sent plunging into the valley below. The impact of the crash buried the bow deep into the snow, forcing the Heroes to climb their way up and out to the surface. Once they make it out of the ship, they are confronted by Vile once again. After being defeated, Vile is interrogated by Megaman X. After proving less than cooperative, Vile is knocked out and Mario hacks his warp transponder. Thanks to the info extracted from Vile, the Heroes have discovered Neo Metal Sonic's true base: Indiana Michigan Power Company. Gallery Trivia * TBA